


Soul Connection

by barnaby317



Series: Soul Mates Never Die [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant/Original Female Character, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates, Wedding, not really incest if one is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding between Alex and Kara as seen through Cat's eyes</p><p>Or</p><p>Cat gets her very own happy ending.</p><p>** Reading the first two in the series is imperative **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me what possessed me to write this from Cat's perspective but I did. 
> 
> When I explained in Kara's chapter of the original Soul Deep that some people never found their match I kind of had this sad little picture of Cat not having found hers.
> 
> Lyrics are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Cat Grant looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. It was a nice piece of card stock; she’d admit to that but what she wasn’t expecting to see was a wedding invitation, with a small note: ' _Ms Grant, you are welcome to bring a date and Carter, RSVP by the 25 th of May please. Sincerely, Kara Danvers.'_

Of course she knew that Kara had finally found her soulmate in her foster sister, Kara had been over the moon with happiness for more weeks now than was strictly necessary in her presence but when the young woman came skipping into her office this morning with an unsealed envelope and deposited it onto the desk, well Cat couldn’t help but smile herself.

And Cat Grant did not smile at her bubbly ex-assistant for no reason – normally.

She looked down at her own left wrist, she still had not found her own soulmate and she was nearing fifty. She had flings with numerous people, men and women – hell she had two sons by two different men – but she hadn’t managed to find the kind of love Kara had. That instant feeling of completion when looking into your soulmates eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face as she wondered if some of Supergirls confidence was going to make an appearance in her ex-assistant as she stood in front of their family and friends.

Taking out a piece of CatCo’s own card stock she wrote a quick reply ' _Kara, Carter and I would be delighted to attend - Cat_.' Picking up her small note, she moved around her desk and out to the bullpen and through to Kara’s shoebox of an office. Knocking on the doorframe to the open office she smirked when Kara looked up “my RSVP.”

Kara stood and came around to stand in front of her “you didn’t need to come over here, I could have picked it up.”

Cat nodded “I wanted to thank you in person, it was sweet of you to invite us.”

“Oh” Kara fidgeted with her glasses “I’d like to think we’ve become sort of… not friends exactly but friendly?”

Cat smirked “so this wasn’t just courtesy because I’m your boss?”

“How many other weddings have your employee’s invited you to?” Kara seemed to catch what she’d said “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“I’ll answer anyway” she thrust the card stock toward Kara “you are the very first Kara.”

Kara read the RSVP note “you’ll come?”

“You went to the trouble of inviting me.” Cat reached out and patted Kara’s cheek “I’ve seen a lot of _her_ in you since the mind control thing, I’m glad _she_ is finally finding _her_ place on this planet.”

“Miss Grant, I’m not her.”

“Stop it Kara, your secret is safe and so is your day job.”

“Thank you” Kara whispered.

“I’m happy you found your soulmate Kara.”

Kara smiled “it was a long time in coming though.” Kara turned as her phone beeped from the desk “it’s a long story but we finally got here” she read the text message on the screen before locking the phone again with a smile.

“Good news?” Cat asked as she observed the megawatt smile on Kara’s face.

“A very good friend of ours has accepted.”

“Well back to work, answer your text messages on your own time” Cat grinned “chop, chop Kiera.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” 

\-------(---@

Cat smirked at Carter as he sat fidgeting on her bed that night “it’s only one night.”

“I know but why do you do this?”

Cat turned to him with a frown of confusion “do what?”

“Why do you date random men?” Carter looked up with an unreadable expression “haven’t you found your match?”

Cat sat on the bed next to him “no honey, I haven’t.” She knew he’d found his in a girl that was in his science club, she’d been very happy to learn that they’d become very fast friends once seeing the others marks “I don’t know why I haven’t but I’m trying Carter.”

“Can’t you put an ad out on the website or something?”

Cat laughed “it doesn’t work like that.” She watched him carefully “if you don’t want me to go on this date, just say so and I won’t go.”

Carter shook his head “I don’t want to be the cause of you not knowing if this one is it.”

Cat pulled him into an awkward hug before releasing him quickly “maybe I am going about this the wrong way.”

“I love you Mom but maybe it’s not the way to go. Maybe Supergirl can help.”

Cat laughed “and how would she help exactly?”

“She has x-ray vision, she could look at everyone and see if their marks match yours.”

“Carter” with a shake of her head she ruffled his hair “maybe I could give up the search for a little while.” She plucked the earrings from her ears and undid the clasp of the necklace around her throat “in other news, Kara has invited us to her wedding.”

“Cool.”

“So you want to go?”

Carter rolled his eyes “duh, you know who she is right?”

“Of course but I’m not certain many of the other guests will.”

He nodded “alright, I’ll keep the secret.”

“Good.”

\-------(---@

Carter tugged on her hand to get her attention “Lois Lane and Clark Kent are over there.”

“Thank you Carter, I had noticed that.”

Cat looked around at the setting. Pillars of white stood at the edge of the cliff while smaller columns lined the aisle toward the podium that she assumed was where Kara and Alex would stand. The seating was set up to be facing the ocean with the happy couple standing against the setting sun, she had a feeling Kara had done that on purpose. There was a tightly woven lace behind the podium, presumably to block out most of the blinding light from the sun.

Flower arrangements lined the edge of the podium, white lilies and if Cat remembered anything about her flowers it was that white one’s symbolised purity, virginity and majesty; she had no illusions that Kara, nor Alex for that matter, were virginal but she could see the significance of the purity but majesty? Purity equalled Kara’s pure heart and giving spirit.

She wondered if it was Kara’s idea or Alex’s because the young black ops agent she’d met only once a few months ago didn’t strike her as the hearts and flowers type.

It was the type of wedding she herself had been dreaming of since her marks showed up at the tender age of four, her mother always said she blossomed early, pity she hadn’t found her match just as easily.

“Excuse me” came a voice from beside her after bumping rather forcefully into her. “Oh, Miss Grant?”

“Yes?”

“Eliza Danvers” the woman held out her hand “Kara asked me to look after you, she said you might feel a little out of place.”

“She did, did she?”

Eliza smiled “she said that the only people you would know are either employees, or rivals. Clark and Lois have already promised to be civil since it’s Kara’s big day.”

“Well thank you, Mrs Danvers and you have a very lovely home.”

“It’s the view that keeps it looking that way” Eliza chuckled. “If you and your son would please follow me, I’ll get you both seated.”

Cat nodded as she followed the older woman to the third row of seats on the left hand side of the aisle and motioned them to sit. Just as the music began to play she noticed Clark bow his head and dart off toward the house, she had her suspicions and hoped for Kara’s sake he would ignore any cries for help.

She turned her head as the tune changed and saw a woman she assumed to be Alex walking down the aisle holding the arm of the woman whom she’d just met, dressed in a white suit and a ‘Supergirl’ blue shirt. They whispered together as Alex arrived at the podium, no doubt Eliza was offering her daughter some words of wisdom or comfort but Cat noticed that the young woman looked as calm as the ocean beyond her.

Beside her stood an African-American man, whom Cat briefly remembered seeing at CatCo. once during a security scare and after the mind control issue, also dressed in a white suit and beside him stood a young woman, an agent type, Cat guessed; even in her white suit.

Cat swivelled again as the tune once again changed and Cat recognised the lyrics to the song immediately, it had been a hit a few years ago but the artist’s name escaped her.

‘ _Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I pray_  
_I could breakaway_ ’

Kara appeared at the end of the aisle and Cat realised the lyrics held a special meaning for Kara, she had felt out of place.

‘ _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_ ’

Cat smiled, Alex had been the glue that held Kara together long enough to become Supergirl and she was beginning to see just how deep their relationship ran, the depth of the feelings these two held for each other, it was more than a soulmate bond. Beside Kara, wearing the same dark blue suit he’d been wearing when she’d spotted him, stood Clark Kent and his appearance made sense to Cat. If her suspicions were right, Kara was being given away by the only living relative she had.

Cat looked over Kara’s gown appreciatively, a classic fit strapless bodice with a flowing skirt and medium length train. She looked like she belonged in a bridal section of the CatCo magazine. Lucy Lane in front of her was just as stunning in the crimson dress she wore, Cat definitely sensed a theme here.

Cat’s eyes were drawn to the woman walking behind Kara. The woman looked to be in her mid to late thirties with dark brown hair pulled tightly into a pony tail. She couldn’t help the instant feeling of knowledge that flooded through her system, that feeling of completeness.

Tearing her eyes away she watched as Kara mounted the podium to stand before Alex as the minister started “who gives these two women to each other today?”

Eliza and Clark grasped hands behind the couple and spoke clearly “we do.”

“Before we get to the official part Kara has asked to say a few words. Kara.”

“Everyone here today knows my little secret” a few whistles and claps sounded from the guests but Kara turned her head and searched out Cat’s eyes “and some are about to have long held suspicions confirmed” she smirked. “The day I arrived I was brought to this very house, on the lawn behind you all, my cousin landed in front of two humans. Two humans that took me in without reservation, that loved me as if I were their own child but in a window on the top floor stood a curious teenaged girl who at first didn’t like me all too much.” Kara turned back to Alex “I’m so glad that opinion she had of me changed because now I stand here, with all the love in the world, with my friends and those I call my family witnessing the most joyous time in my life on Earth.”

Alex smiled “you couldn’t have waited for the vows to say that?”

“Nope” Kara smirked and shook her head. “That song” she directed back to the guests “was the very first song I heard on Alex’s little stereo and as some of you may have already worked out, the lyrics struck a chord with me.” Kara turned back to Alex “now we can get on with it.”

The rest of the ceremony continued much as any wedding would with Kara’s vows echoing much of the same sentiment that she’d already used in her little speech but it was Alex’s vows that had Cat near tears.

“The day _He_ brought you here I was curious, you were right, but I already had that small seed of resentment growing inside of me.” Alex looked down at their hands joined between them “still, something in me recognised that no matter what, I would protect you with my life.” She looked back at the man that stood behind her “it became more than just a promise; it literally became my job.

“The moment my parents told me that they were fostering you, that you were now my sister, I knew it was wrong. I didn’t know then that I’d had that feeling, that one that told me you were meant to be mine in every way possible and it wasn’t until many years later that I finally figured out why you being my sister felt wrong.” Alex smiled up at Kara “you were my match, the one that I’d hoped for since I was five years old, since those two strange little marks appeared on my wrist.” Cat looked on as Alex grabbed Kara’s left wrist under her own left wrist bringing their exposed marks together and watched as the glow emanated from between them, she’d never seen anything like it “I was ecstatic the day I figured it out, and I thought I had it all figured out, but then I got on a plane to Geneva and Supergirl happened.

“Sitting in the plane that night I couldn’t have been more proud of you but I was terrified. I was so scared of what this would mean and not just for me.” Alex looked up at Kara and Cat could see the tears glistening in her eyes “I have been so proud of you since then even when I was being an idiot and denying you the very thing you’d wanted, more than anything, since you came here. You made me see that loving you, whether it was with you or from afar, it made no difference.” Alex smiled “I love you, now and always, Kara.”

Cat looked down as she felt Carter’s small hand grip onto her own “I’m okay” she whispered, knowing he was sensitive to her current feelings. He had always been very sensitive to her moods and emotions.

The small crowd stood and cheered as the newlyweds closed out the ceremony with the ‘I do’s’ and the obligatory kiss.

\-------(---@

Cat stood by the bench seat a little way away from the main party watching the moonlight play over the waves when Kara came out to her “Miss Grant?”

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me Cat at your own wedding Kara.”

“Are you alright Cat?”

Cat turned, glass of Champagne slightly tilted in a toast “it was a very nice ceremony Mrs Danvers.”

Kara smiled “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that.”

“And you never should Kara.” Cat sipped from the glass in her hand “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Kara took her hand “I wanted you to know that I didn’t keep the truth from you because I didn’t trust you.”

“You were keeping it from me to protect me, right?”

Kara nodded “come back to the party?” She looked over to where Carter and Alex were sitting together “or your son is going to try and marry my wife.”

“He found his match a few months ago.”

“That’s good.” Kara noticed the sad look that crossed her face “isn’t it?”

Cat sighed “can I confide in you Kiera?”

Kara smirked Cat only called her ‘Kiera’ when she was nervous or to make a point “absolutely”

“I’m still waiting for mine.” Cat showed her wrist “for forty-three years I’ve been looking. I was four when they appeared.”

Kara smirked “I’ve seen these marks before.”

Cat withdrew her wrist quickly “what?”

Kara nodded to where a woman stood with Lois Lane “Stella, my maid of honour” Kara pointed at Cat’s wrist. “She was Alex’s trainer when she joined the top-secret government agency that she now works for. They became very fast friends.”

Cat looked at the woman that stood with her rival as she laughed at something Lois said “she’s an agent?”

“A doctor actually, but yes she’s part of the agency.”

Cat traced the two marks on her wrist, the caduceus symbol now making sense paired with the quill and scroll. She had glimpsed Lois’ markings once and wondered why the fountain pen and parchment looked so much like her quill and scroll, it was when Lois and Clark began their relationship that Cat had her first suspicions that the man in the glasses was the man in the blue suit.

It was as she looked up when Kara grabbed her hand that she noticed for the first time that her own superhero wasn’t wearing her own hideous spectacles. Kara tugged on the hand held gently between them “what?”

“I said, come with me and I’ll introduce you.”

“No Kiera.”

“Come on, she’s really lovely.”

“Kara, she doesn’t know me.”

Kara stopped just as they reached the edge of the party “that’s about to change and you will be on your best behaviour Cat.” Kara pulled her through the rest of the way to where Lois stood talking to the mysterious woman and Eliza. “Hey Lois, do you mind if I steal Stella for a minute?”

“Not at all, just don’t leave her alone with the devil. She may not come out alive” Lois winked at Cat as she turned and walked away.

“So much for civility” Cat muttered as Kara pulled her forward.

“Hush” Kara whispered into her ear “Stella, I’d like you to meet my boss, and mentor, Cat Grant.”

“Well, hello.” This strange woman Cat felt an instant connection to had… an accent, that she couldn’t place “it’s nice to meet you Cat Grant.” Cat unconsciously lifted her left hand in a wave and the woman gasped “thanks Kara, I’ll handle it from here.”

Kara winked knowing Stella had seen Cat’s left wrist “I’ll find you later Cat.”

As they watched Kara walk away to join Alex and Carter in their heated debate Cat felt a hand slide into her own and tug her back out of the party. Cat stopped when they reached the seat she had been standing by only moments ago “you’re under no obligation to make nice here, you don’t even know me.”

The woman stopped and turned showing her own left wrist “don’t I?”

“We share marks, that’s all” Cat now could feel the pain in her left wrist and noticed the marks seemed closer together than before.

“Let’s start again.” Stella clasped Cat’s right hand in both of hers then let her left hand fall away so they were shaking hands “my name is Stella Roman, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Cat Grant. Famed media mogul, bitch in heels et cetera, et cetera.”

“Don’t do that, don’t put those insults there. I haven’t known you long enough to judge you.” Stella dropped the right hand she held in her own and clasped their left hands instead “I’ve waited a long time to find you Cat Grant.”

“I’ve waited even longer to meet you.”

Stella laughed and Cat decided she wanted to hear more of that “I’m not as young as I seem. I’m forty-two in a few weeks.” A five year age gap, Cat could handle that “I’d like the opportunity to get to know you better Cat.”

“First things first, I come with a fair amount of baggage and I have two sons, one is Kara’s age and the other is thirteen.”

Stella nodded “fine but will the same-sex thing be an issue because we can always just be friends, we don’t have to be lovers.”

Cat smirked “I’ve had my share of same-sex dalliances.”

“We will go slowly, I will meet your sons and we will take our time. I am not in any rush after waiting thirty-eight years for my match I can wait a few more.”

Cat nodded and pulled the hand she still held forward until Stella was closer “would it be inappropriate if I kissed you?”

“I’m sure I can allow that.”

“Good.”

\-------(---@

THE END

\-------(---@

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is 47 in this fic which means she had Adam when she was 22, I didn't want to make her any older, it just didn't feel right for this fic. The 'young woman, an agent type' is Vasquez.
> 
> PS: head over to my Tumblr to see the invite and Cat's hand written RSVP note. ( http://barnaby317.tumblr.com/post/147124759632/soul-connections-the-wedding-invite-to-cat-and )
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Remember that this came from my brain, I have the right to write whatever I want. No blowing up my comments section with hate


End file.
